


Adrenaline

by themadlurker



Series: star trek:aos drabbles & other short works [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Star Trek (2009), because space diving onto a drill platform is basically foreplay right?, it is if you're these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: After their death-defying space jump, there's still some adrenaline left to work off.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu
Series: star trek:aos drabbles & other short works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Adrenaline

Hikaru takes his chances on the way out of Sickbay, when they're both cleared for active duty but still buzzing with adrenaline. Kirk only looks confused for a second when Hikaru drags him into a maintenance room, but if there's one thing you can say about the Captain, well, he's good at going with the flow.

And _god_ he'd almost forgotten how fast Kirk could move—zero to sixty (zero to _warp six_ , maybe) in no time, flat—because the minute he touches him, _finally_ , trying not to think about whether groping the Captain is a court-martial offense, in case he's been reading this whole thing wrong, Kirk is suddenly thrumming with tension—

"Yeah?" he asks.

" _Yeah."_

—and then they collide, harder and faster than falling without a parachute.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this happened. James Kirk just saw the man pull a sword out of thin air* to take down some Romulans. If Sulu hadn't gone for it, Kirk would.
> 
> *It's literally thin air because they're so high in the atmosphere... get it?


End file.
